<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderfoot by MangaFreak15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364756">Thunderfoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaFreak15/pseuds/MangaFreak15'>MangaFreak15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Sawada Nana, F/M, Gen, Iemitsu is in for a rude awakening, Kyouya's dad gives zero fucks, Nana used to be in the Eleventh, Reborn is very confused and very concerned, Sass Master Hibari Kyouga, Tsuna can see ghosts, Tsuna's Friendship no Jutsu is in a league of its own, because you don't come out of the Eleventh without a few screws loose, does Nana count as a corpse bride, since she's technically dead, smol baby Kyouya, smol baby Takeshi, smol baby Tsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaFreak15/pseuds/MangaFreak15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Nana is a wolf in sheep's clothing; or, more accurately, she's a Shinigami in a gigai and absolutely phenomenal at playing human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When the plot bunnies attack... they <em> attack. </em></p><p>This chapter is literally all exposition and back story about how Sawada Nana came to be. I hope it's still an enjoyable read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sawada Nana is a wolf in sheep's clothing; or, more accurately, she's a Shinigami in a gigai and absolutely phenomenal at playing human. But that wasn't always who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Raiya Nanako is an excellent swordswoman with the same lust for blood and battle as the rest of her squad, the notorious Eleventh Division led by Zaraki Kenpachi. As the Fourth Seat (a position that Ayasegawa so graciously allows her to have due to his dislike for things that aren't beautiful), she commands a fair amount of authority in Soul Society. Deadly and graceful all at once, the men of the Eleventh revere her as a goddess, and her prowess on the battlefield earns her the nickname <em> Raiden no Ashi: </em> the "Thunderfoot."</p><p> </p><p>As for how she ends up becoming Sawada Nana, a supposed ‘yamato nadeshiko’ and beloved wife of Iemitsu, well…</p><p> </p><p>It all starts with a mission to the World of the Living.</p><p> </p><p>Normally a Shinigami of her level wouldn’t get sent to the Human World for something as mundane as a Hollow extermination, but there is something amiss in the town of Namimori that warrants investigation by a top-tier seated officer. Of course, Zaraki-taichou volunteers her. So she goes down, her zanpakutou a steady presence at her hip, ready to be unleashed at the slightest provocation.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a grand total of three minutes for her to be noticed by the town’s local security force, the Hibari clan. She is crouched on a rooftop, observing the town’s inhabitants, when the faintest whisper of leather soles against concrete catches her attention. An instant later, a tall young man with short jet-black hair and piercing gray eyes swings over the side of the building and lands in front of her, not a hair out of place.</p><p> </p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him when she realizes that he’s looking at her, <em> actually </em> looking.</p><p> </p><p>“What business do you have here, Shinigami?” the young man asks, eyes narrowed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that concerns you,” she retorts, one hand falling upon the sealed form of her trusty blade, “unless you feel like sharing why you can see me.” She catches the tiniest flicker of irritation on his face and feels smug about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave,” he demands instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me,” she taunts, drawing her sword. “I’m sure you’ll look silly fighting the air.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not a problem. I, Hibari Kyouga, heir to the Hibari family that rules over this town, will make you kneel in reverence.” A flick of his wrist brings out several throwing knives between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A bloodthirsty grin splits Nanako’s face and she readies her blade. She may not be allowed to unleash her Shikai on a human, but if it’s a fight he wants, it’s a fight he’ll get.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Raiya Nanako, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. Pleasure to meet you, <em> Kyouga-chan.” </em> Oh, the look on his face is delightful! She’s definitely going to continue calling him that from now on. Then she gathers reiatsu beneath her feet and attacks.</p><p> </p><p>He gives as good as he’s got, all precision, efficiency, and lethal grace wrapped up in one, but he’s still bound by the limitations of young age and a human body. Nanako isn’t; she’s a Shinigami just a few years shy of two hundred, and she’s part of a division where ‘survival of the fittest’ may as well be an ironclad rule.</p><p> </p><p>As she casually deflects the last of his throwing knives to the side, she lightly taps the concrete roof with the tip of her sandal, sending a jolt of reiatsu through the floor that puts her directly behind the man. He spins to face her a beat too late, and catches a bruising haymaker to the face that sends him crashing through the building across the street.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako slings her zanpakutou over her shoulder and sings mockingly, “You’ll have to do better than that to beat me, Kyouga-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she feels it—a strange presence in the area. She quickly withdraws from the sight of battle and moves to a better vantage point to observe.</p><p> </p><p>A group of cars with flashing lights on top pull up to the building just scant minutes later. Humans in blue uniforms pile out to examine the building and question witnesses about the ‘mysterious explosion.’ She sees neither hide nor hair of the man she had been fighting. Either that punch was enough to knock him unconscious or he had already retreated to lick his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>The strange presence flares up again, then settles down. Nanako peeks over the edge of the roof, scanning over the humans until she finally pinpoints the source.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a young man about the same age as the Hibari clan heir she just fought. He’s clean shaven, with short blond hair cropped close to his skull, fairly muscular in build. The way he carries himself however is what sets him apart from the other humans. It’s not perfect, but he moves like a warrior. The straight-backed posture, economy of motion, and confident, strident gait all scream <em> predator, </em> and Nanako certainly enjoys what she sees (her division is full of sweaty, dirty, battle-crazed idiots, is it really so wrong of her to enjoy some eye candy that is both clean, strong, <em> and </em> easy on the eyes? Ayasegawa doesn’t count, he’s beautiful, but also as gay as they come).</p><p> </p><p>She wishes she could fight this man, but unlike the Hibari clan heir, he doesn’t appear to possess the sixth sense required to see ghosts, which is a bit disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga comes stalking angrily out of the ruined building. The blonde takes one look at him and bursts into loud peals of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite a shiner you’ve got there, Kyouga! Did you get into a fight with a brick wall or something?” he howls, slapping at his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off, Sawada,” the black-haired man hisses, leveling him with a cold glare. “And that’s <em> Hibari </em> to you.” He subtly glances around, presumably to look for her.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako cheerfully waves at him from the roof. “Up here, Kyouga-chan!” On a mission or not, she’s going to have as much fun as she likes while she’s here. After all, she’s a member of the Eleventh, not one of the stuffier divisions like the Sixth (someday someone’s going to pull that tree branch out of Kuchiki-taichou’s ass, but unfortunately it won’t be her).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kyouga twitches irritably at the demeaning form of address, but he knows he can’t look at her without appearing strange for glaring at a random spot with no one there. Especially not around someone as observant as Sawada Iemitsu.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu seems to pick up on it anyway, because he stops cackling and tilts his head a millimeter to the right. <em> Enemy? </em></p><p> </p><p>The Hibari clan heir discretely shakes his head and draws an x on his palm with his other index finger. <em> Unknown agent. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We should get you an ice pack so you don’t look like a raccoon tomorrow,” the blond sniggers, throwing an arm over the other man’s shoulder and ignoring how stiff Kyouga gets at the casual familiarity he shows. He makes a flippant motion with his free hand. “Where to, your highness?” <em> Where is the agent? </em></p><p> </p><p>Kyouga makes a disgusted noise and steps out of the one-sided embrace. “Don’t call me that,” he replies snippily. He can feel a headache forming already, as it always does whenever he has to deal with his boisterous acquaintance. He can still see the shit-eating grin on his <em> other </em> problem’s face, and it stings to know that he lost to a damn Shinigami when he’s been able to chase all the other ones away without much problem. Whoever sent this one must not have clued in on the fact that Namimori is territory claimed by the Hibari clan, and Shinigami are therefore considered trespassers. "What did you come here for, Sawada?" <em> Gone. Retreated. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Aw, don't be such a party pooper, we're all friends here!" <em> No trail? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t ever recall referring to you as such.” <em> No. </em></p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu laughs, unbothered by the harsh words. “As cold as ever, aren’t you? Well, I just happened to be nearby when I heard the sounds of a fight going on. I didn't peg you for the kind of person to get thrown into a building though. Always thought you were too fast to get caught like that!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga stays stubbornly silent on the matter, knowing that Iemitsu is blatantly fishing for information about his mysterious assailant. If Iemitsu can't see her, there's no point trying to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the brown-haired menace disappear over the edge of the roof and strongly resists the urge to go after her and possibly get his ass handed back to him again. He is the heir apparent of the Hibari clan, he will get stronger, and if he ever crosses paths with that woman again, he will do whatever it takes to come out on top.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu seems to understand that he won’t be getting any more out of Kyouga. He gives the other man a hearty clap on the shoulder—which earns him a death glare that would have made a lesser man wet his pants in two seconds, although the effect is severely dampened by the giant bruise marring one of his eyes—and steers the conversation to something more neutral, “I heard that you’re getting married next month. Who’s the lucky gal, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one you know,” Kyouga replies crisply, stepping away from him. “It’s an arranged marriage, not like one of those in the ridiculous romance novels you love so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, true love is real!” Iemitsu protests avidly. “And even if it is arranged, wouldn’t it be more fun if you could come to like your partner, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man who has no love life whatsoever, nor any prospects on the horizon,” Kyouga snipes back.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu gasps and clutches at his chest in an exaggerated manner. “Kyouga, you wound me! And here I thought I was your best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“I would happily leave you in a ditch to die. And it’s <em> Hibari.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“How cruel!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nanako shamelessly eavesdrops on the conversation happening below as the wheels turn in her head. So the blond man isn’t in a relationship, hm? She can definitely work with that. She just needs to wrap up this mission first, then find the best way to get in contact with this man. If she recalls correctly, there’s a certain shop in Karakura Town where she may be able to procure a proper gigai without having to jump through all the ridiculous hoops in Seireitei bureaucracy.</p><p> </p><p>But first things first, she needs to finish the mission. If she tells Zaraki-taichou that she found someone strong in the World of the Living who she’s interested in, he’d let her go in a heartbeat, rules be damned. In the Eleventh Division, strength is everything.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako spends the next three days investigating the strange little town and its inhabitants. In that time, she's seen only a bare handful of Hollows open a garganta in an attempt to invade the Human World here. She gets rid of half of them, the other half is destroyed by Hibari Kyouga. How interesting, she didn't know that humans other than the Quincies of legend had managed to find a way to defeat Hollows.</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga gives her the stink-eye when he catches sight of her hopping over the rooftops in his territory, but each time he tries to drive her out, she throws him into a new building. He eventually stops, if only to keep from incurring the rising costs of property damage.</p><p> </p><p>She sees the blond man—Sawada—here and there, occasionally talking to men in black suits, but mostly appearing to hover around to keep an eye on Kyouga, to his utmost irritation. He can’t see her though. She’s gone right up to his face to examine him more closely, and he didn’t react at all beyond a suspicious glance around the area. He is, however, the source of the strange power that got her sent here in the first place. And she wants to laugh because this young man is in no way, shape, or form a Hollow. He is thoroughly human.</p><p> </p><p>As for the mysterious power he exudes, the best she can describe it is like a flame. Something warm yet destructive all at once, tempered and honed by experience, but still wild all the same.</p><p> </p><p>On the evening of the third day, she wraps up her investigation and sends a Hell Butterfly back. Then she steps through the Senkaimon and returns to Seireitei to report back to her captain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It takes longer than she likes for a window of opportunity to crop up. She drops by the little wooden shop with a worn sign reading <em> Urahara Shouten, </em> comfortably nestled between two modern buildings and timeless as the Shinigami who inhabit it.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Urahara Shouten! What brings you here today?"</p><p> </p><p>For a Shinigami in exile, Urahara seems to have no problems flaunting his existence in the World of the Living. His smile doesn't even drop or grow strained at the sight of her; if anything, it seems to widen.</p><p> </p><p>"I am in need of a gigai, as soon as you can make me one," Nanako says.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, of course! Come back tomorrow, I will have it ready for you," Urahara responds pleasantly, fluttering his fan.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako nods and leaves. As much as she would love to test her strength against someone of Urahara’s caliber, she has more important matters to attend to at the moment. Maybe she can ask for a spar before she picks up the gigai tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Surprisingly Kyouga doesn't immediately go for her throat when she finally sets foot back in Namimori. He glares at her instead. She blinks back innocently, leaving her hands relaxed at her sides. Maybe it's just her, but the dark-haired man looks a little older than when she last saw him. There are faint bags under his eyes that speak of sleepless nights. His previously short hair is now about shoulder-length, swept back into a simple low ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoo-hoo, Kyouga-chan! Did you miss me?" she taunts, waving cheerily at him from the top of the roof that she's perched on.</p><p> </p><p>He curls a lip in disgust. "No. Die."</p><p> </p><p>Nanako pouts. "Mean! What did I ever do to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga gives her a look so dry, it could wither a pond. "Besides the obstruction of justice and destroying property worth billions of dollars?" he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"I only threw you into a few buildings. It builds character!"</p><p> </p><p>"You destroyed a historic monument, part of a high-rise apartment complex, an ice cream shop, and the headquarters of Mizuri Tech. You are a <em> menace." </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Nanako can come up with a witty retort, a voice calls up to them, "Oi, Kyouga! Who're you talking to up there?"</p><p> </p><p>Nanako lights up. It's Sawada! She looks down, her eyes immediately lighting on a head of blond hair. The man also looks a little older than last time, a little more wild, with a shadow of stubble emerging on his jaw. He’s clad in a white wifebeater and a hideous orange jumpsuit that pools around his waist, a pickaxe slung over one shoulder. He’s grinning up at Kyouga, showing off all his shiny white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help herself; she flies down and flutters in front of him, drawn to the magnetism of his strange power. She hears Kyouga swallow down an aborted shout behind her and quietly snickers into an open palm.</p><p> </p><p>What she doesn’t expect is for Sawada to swing his pickaxe in her general direction. Nanako gasps and dances away, avoiding the sharp end of the axe by a hair’s width. The blond man isn’t looking directly at her, but his eyes are moving side to side as if he can sense her presence. Nanako is even more interested in him now. He can’t see her, but clearly he knows that <em> something </em> is there, which gives her an undeniable thrill.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, fool?” Kyouga scoffs, leaping to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s someone here, right? If I can’t even see them, they must be one hell of a Mist user,” Sawada laughs, drawing up his weapon. He points his thumb at his chest and proudly proclaims, “Can’t fool Hyper Intuition though!” Nanako arches a curious brow at that. Is that an innate skill? Super intuition sure sounds useful, and also explains why he can maybe sense where she is.</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga rolls his eyes. “She’s not a Mist user, idiot. Do you have nothing but worms between your ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oho, a lady, is it? Is she hot? Tell her to come out, I’d love to meet the person who can get under your steel skin!” Kyouga’s insult slides off of Sawada like water off a duck’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“The day you’re able to see her is a day when I will greatly rejoice, for you will no longer be bound to this mortal plane and therefore will not bother me any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanako would prefer that Sawada doesn’t go to Soul Society any time soon, it would be a nightmare trying to find a single soul in all eighty districts of Rukongai. Who knows if the man would even remember his human life by then?</p><p> </p><p>“Being married and having a son sure hasn’t dulled your sharp tongue,” Sawada jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“My family is none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s cold! You still haven’t introduced me to the little tyke.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyouga twitches noticeably. “Never call him that again,” he hisses. “My son doesn’t need your <em> influence </em> in his life. He will gladly eat you for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like father, like son,” Sawada says, grinning. Kyouga whips out his throwing knives, clearly past the threshold of tolerance.</p><p> </p><p>The two men seem to have forgotten about her, so Nanako quietly slips away. Tomorrow, she thinks. Tomorrow she’ll finally be able to meet Sawada in official capacity.</p><p> </p><p>A feral grin splits her mouth wide. She’s going to have so much fun with this, she can’t wait.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kyouga’s face could be carved from stone when Iemitsu introduces him to his wonderful ‘Nana-chan’ just six months later. The infuriating woman winks at him from behind Iemitsu’s back as the blond continually gushes over what a beautiful, perfect, lovely, kind, strong, and smart girlfriend he has.  The idiot is completely besotted with her, there’s no use letting him know that his <em> girlfriend </em> is the one who he swung his pickaxe at several months back.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Nana-san,” he says in the blandest voice he can manage. He has no idea how the Shinigami managed to procure a flesh-and-blood body to walk around with, but now Kyouga can’t attack her without a) bringing Iemitsu’s wrath down on his head, and b) injuring the body of a possible possessed individual. In the case of possession though, it should not be possible for the body to look <em> exactly </em> like the Shinigami, down to the most miniscule of details, without the use of Mist flames. Which he has already confirmed that she does not have. Which means that somewhere out there is a person capable of creating working duplicate bodies for ghosts. That’s extremely dangerous. He can feel a migraine coming on now, and rubs at his temples wearily.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you too, Hibari-san,” Nanako replies, beaming. At least she didn’t call him Kyouga-chan this time. Iemitsu would never let him live the humiliation down. Nanako links one slender arm with Iemitsu and leans into him lovingly. “Shall we go, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere you want, Nana-chan!” Iemitsu coos. Kyouga kind of wants to throw up at the sickening display, but he’s the Hibari clan head, and such things are now below him.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets home, he locks himself in his study and downs the entire bottle of the most expensive liquor in his stash. Shirazu can deal with Kyouya tonight; Kyouga needs this much.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They get married at the onset of winter, just her and Iemitsu in a little chapel, with Kyouga reluctantly officiating them. Iemitsu had tried to forgo a suit, but Nanako wouldn’t let him. If she’s going to be wearing a Western bridal dress instead of the traditional wedding kimono she wanted, he ought to match her with nothing but the best tuxedo he can buy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The morning that Nanako wakes up and realizes that she truly can't go back to Soul Society is spent heaving her guts out over a toilet bowl. Iemitsu rubs soothing circles on her back,  murmuring calm words low into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>One trip to the doctor later and her fate is sealed: she's pregnant. Or rather, her <em> gigai </em> is pregnant. She doesn’t know what kind of effect leaving her gigai may have on her unborn child, but she’s not too keen on finding out. She cradles her belly, still flat without any signs of the new life growing within her, and wants to laugh and simultaneously break into tears. It is hilariously ironic that she, a Shinigami—a <em> dead soul— </em>drenched in the blood and battle spirit of the Eleventh Division is creating a new life in a fake body.  She wonders what kind of child she will bring into this world. A child that is half human, half Shinigami, born of a faux body, and just maybe possessing some of Iemitsu’s mysterious power.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu is absolutely over the moon at the news. He grabs her and spins her around in the air happily, a smile like sunshine breaking over his young face. Nanako smiles back, a bit tremulous at the edges. She has never told her husband what she used to be, and she’s certain that Kyouga never divulged it either. The Hibari patriarch is busy with his own son, little Kyouya who is almost two and biting everything in sight, practically a carbon copy of his father in looks.</p><p> </p><p>(The first and only time Nanako sees Kyouga display parental pride is when he finally introduces his wife and child to them and Kyouya nearly bites Iemitsu’s finger off.)</p><p> </p><p>Some days she itches to leave the gigai and her unborn child behind. Although Urahara made the gigai as comfortable as can be, her spirit is restless for action. Raiya Nanako is not a doting housewife, she is a warrior who can only be satisfied by pitting herself against strong opponents, proving her worth on the battlefield again and again. And yet… that is not who she is today. She is Sawada Nana, Iemitsu’s beloved wife. For the past ten months, she has pretended to be a human.</p><p> </p><p>When she curls up in bed that night, the heavy weight of Iemitsu’s arm slung over her hip and the man himself snoring loudly behind her, she presses a hand to her belly and prays for a healthy pregnancy and safe delivery.</p><p> </p><p>In the following months, she develops something of a friendship with Kyouga’s wife, Hibari Shirazu. The woman is fairly tall, with a sleek, athletic build that almost puts Nanako to shame, all dark skin and a waterfall of shiny black hair that curls the slightest bit at the tips, silver eyes framed by long ebony lashes. Although Kyouya is turning out to be quite the little hellion, Shirazu can wrangle him into submission with just a few words and the promise of more training lessons. Nanako is pretty sure that children that small shouldn’t already be training because it may affect their development, but Kyouya always seems to be satisfied with the arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Shirazu is more than happy to share her stories of pregnancy hell with Nanako, as well as some tips and tricks to get the most out of those nine months. Because of his wife’s acquaintance with the Shinigami, Kyouga is forced to interact with her on several occasions, much to his ire. They don’t become friends, but they aren’t enemies either (Nanako says more than once that they weren’t ever enemies, but Kyouga disagrees).</p><p> </p><p>For a Shinigami, decades can pass in the blink of an eye. For Nanako, nine months of pregnancy seems to take an eternity. As she nears her due date, she takes to rubbing circles over her baby bump, whispering stories of the good times she had in the Eleventh Division to her growing child. When her husband isn’t within earshot, of course.</p><p> </p><p>{A son, she has a son. Iemitsu names him Tsunayoshi.)</p><p> </p><p>She wonders how the squad is faring back in Seireitei. Zaraki-taichou had long given her his version of a blessing, with Kusajishi-fukutaichou squealing congratulations from his shoulder. But this was something that none of the others had known of, not Madarame, not Ayasegawa, not any of the boisterous, rowdy, bloodthirsty chumps making up the lower echelons of the Eleventh. Would she be mourned for what she had the potential to be or would she be vilified for abandoning her post?</p><p> </p><p>On the eve of October 13th (a Friday, how superstitious), her water breaks. It’s a weird feeling and Nanako doesn’t think she likes it. Iemitsu drives her to the nearest hospital in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>The following hours filled with cervical dilation and intense, grueling labor are some of the worst of Nanako’s memories. She’d take dueling with Zaraki-taichou over this nightmare any day!</p><p> </p><p>Finally, on October 14th, at exactly 4:11 in the morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi is born wailing.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako is exhausted and wants to both sleep for a thousand years and just straight up leave the gigai behind, even if that would cause much alarm and she might even be pronounced dead (she already <em> is </em> dead, technically). But she doesn’t. She holds out her arms, still trembling, and tiny Tsunayoshi, all cleaned up and swaddled in a blanket, is placed carefully into her embrace. The nurse goes to fetch her husband outside, who must be mad with worry by now, but she hadn’t wanted him to see her like this.</p><p> </p><p>It feels right to hold Tsunayoshi close to her. As she presses her cheek on top of his little head, fuzzy brown wisps of hair tickling her skin, the newborn smell of him filters into her nose. Iemitsu comes haring in not a moment later, immediately taking his place by her side and glancing down at his new son in awe. And that is when she makes a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Raiya Nanako was a Shinigami of Seireitei, the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division, the one known as the Thunderfoot, but that is no longer who she is. Now, she is simply Nana.</p><p> </p><p>Sawada Nana.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu’s beloved wife.</p><p> </p><p>And now, a mother.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Terms and names explained:</p><p>Raiya Nanako (雷矢 奈々子): somewhere on the Reborn wiki and in the fandom, there's references to Nana's possible Flame type being Lightning, hence why her Shinigami name is electricity based.</p><p>Raiden no Ashi (雷電の足): literally 'leg/foot of thunder'.</p><p>Gigai (義骸): meaning 'false body', it's an artificial body that Shinigami use to interact with humans.</p><p>Yamato nadeshiko (大和撫子): a term meaning 'the epitome of pure, feminine beauty,' in other words, the idealization of the perfect Japanese woman.</p><p>Hibari Kyouga (雲雀 恭賀): Kyouya's father and the current patriarch of the Hibari clan.</p><p>Hibari Shirazu (雲雀 白図): Kyouya's mother, previously part of the underground Koizumi (小泉) clan.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys liked Hibari Kyouga as much as I liked writing him. Please leave a comment before you go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Par for the Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More people like BAMF Sawada Nana than I was expecting, which is nice. There may be 1827 in the future, but that's still up in the air.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tsuna is eighteen months old, Nana hears from her husband that he got a work promotion, but unfortunately it will take him overseas for long periods of time. "Tell Tsuna that his papa has gone off to become a star!" Iemitsu says, packing his things in preparation for the move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana leans on the doorway to watch him, a mixture of emotions swimming in her chest. She hasn't been alive for two centuries and hadn't become the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh for no reason. She can smell bullshit from a mile away. Iemitsu isn't <em> lying, </em> per se, more like omitting key details to make his declaration as vague as possible. That's one of the only things she dislikes about him—in the Eleventh, you say what you mean and you mean what you say. None of these… word games, or whatever they're called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she doesn't say anything to him, because if Iemitsu goes away, she can finally leave her gigai more freely and challenge Kyouga and Shirazu to spars without holding back. And, more importantly… she can get started on Tsuna's spiritual training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(When Tsuna had been a few months old and Iemitsu had fallen asleep on the couch out of exhaustion, Nana had left her gigai for the first time since her pre-pregnancy days. It was only for about ten minutes, just enough time to stretch her cramped spirit out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Tsuna had woken up. And had seen her. In her <em> Shinigami </em> form.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iemitsu can't know about this. Who knows what kind of conclusions he might come to if he sees their son smiling and laughing and reaching out for something that isn't there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Nana just smiles and waves her husband off at the airport, wrangling a promise out of him for weekly phone calls and half-yearly visits. She bounces Tsuna in her arms, smothering a smile into his fluffy hair. Perhaps Kyouya would like a new playmate while she spars with his parents? Frequent interaction with the Hibari family will certainly go a long way to toughening her little boy up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouya is almost four now, and already beating up people more than four times his age. Kyouga is so proud of him. The little monster occasionally accompanies his father on patrols around town when he’s not sitting in lessons with his mother. One teaches him observation, tricks of the trade, how to work the territory, economy of motion, battle skills, and controlling temperament. The other teaches him social skills, writing, calligraphy, poetry, reading comprehension, meditation, and which parts of the body are the best to strike to take down the maximum number of opponents in the most minimal time possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a terrifying combination. Nana wants that for Tsuna too. Maybe not the poetry or calligraphy, but everything else is up for debate. When Tsuna is a little older, she'll definitely be integrating lessons on kidou and hakuda into him. Bakudo and zanjutsu can come later.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouga doesn't know whether to be relieved that Iemitsu is finally skipping town to work for Vongola or to scream in rage that the fool is leaving his wife behind (meaning that Kyouga will most definitely be forced to entertain her). He briefly contemplates homicide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, the choice is taken out of his hands when Nana shows up on his doorstep with little Tsuna in the tow. She smiles beatifically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Kyouga-chan,” she sings, far too chipper for a woman whose husband just left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he says immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, you don’t want to spar with little ol’ me?” Nana pouts, jutting out her bottom lip dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it with the theatrics, woman. We aren’t convenient babysitters for you to use whenever you feel like it,” Kyouga growls, trying to close the door in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana wedges one dainty foot in the doorway and forces her way in. The Hibari clan head heaves an aggravated sigh and opens the door further to let Tsuna toddle in without tripping. The tiny, fluffy-haired, eighteen month-old son of the she-devil looks up at him with the biggest doe eyes he’s ever seen and squeaks happily before he chases unsteadily after his mother’s trailing skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouga will forever deny that even his ice-cold heart melts at the sight, just a little bit. It should be illegal for the son of a demon to look that cute. Some days he can’t believe that Iemitsu helped spawn such an adorable child. He shuts the door and follows them into the sitting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Shira-chan! Are you here?” Nana has cupped her hands around her mouth to loudly call for his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirazu appears a moment later, striding quickly into the room. “Good morning, Nana, Tsunayoshi-kun,” she greets cordially. She twists her head around, her long hair swaying with the movement. “Kyouya, come greet our guests. It’s rude to keep them waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest Hibari steps up to her side. “Good morning, fake herbivore, small animal,” he says stiffly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana raises an eyebrow at the strange form of address and turns an amused look upon the exasperated parents. “What have you been teaching him in your spare time?” she teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We <em> didn’t </em> teach him that, he picked it up on his own,” Kyouga grumbles. “He refuses to stop, so we just let him be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Nana claps her hands together and looks at Shirazu beseechingly. “Shira-chan, would you be a dear and watch over Tsu-kun for a few hours? I’m sure Kyou-kun would love to play with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouya is already staring at her son in fascination, which makes him squeak and attempt to hide behind her skirt. He peeks out at the older boy shyly. The older boy is delighted by Tsuna’s bashful behavior, as evidenced by the sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I’d be happy to,” Shirazu says, gently nudging her son in their direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouga sighs, knowing that he won’t be getting out of this. “Follow me,” he says, turning down one of the many branching hallways that make the Hibari family mansion a maze. He’s stopped when something tugs on his pant leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father, are you going to fight?” Kyouya inquires eagerly, one small hand still fisting his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nana-san and I are merely going to spar. You should stay here with your mother and help take care of Tsunayoshi,” the older man says sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three year-old shakes his head. “I want to watch!” he demands stubbornly. He attempts a glare, but between his tiny size and the baby fat clinging to his cheeks, it comes out as more of a pout. It's adorable. Nana wants to reach out and pinch those cute little cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsuna babbles something and peers up at her around her skirt, staring at her pleadingly. Nana feels her heart melt into a puddle of goop. Her son is really too cute for his own good. That delightful charm will be <em> lethal </em> if he learns to use it the right way growing up. Perhaps it would not be remiss to ask Shirazu to teach Tsuna sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana picks him up, sighing, “Oh, alright. I suppose it won’t hurt if they want to watch.” She steps up next to Kyouga and whispers, “Can Kyou-kun see me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hibari patriarch rolls his eyes. “If he couldn’t, he wouldn’t ask to watch,” he scoffs. He surreptitiously eyes Tsuna. “I suppose your son can, as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! My darling Tsu-kun takes after his mama. Don’t you, my little tuna fish?” she coos. Tsuna giggle-squeals and slaps his tiny hands against her shoulder in response. Kyouga has to look away before he becomes ensnared by the baby’s cuteness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Shirazu is the only one who can’t see her in her Shinigami form, Nana muses. It may look extremely odd to see her husband fighting an invisible enemy, but someone needs to keep an eye on the kids. And her gigai. Hopefully being near a fake-body-not-a-corpse won’t weird her out too much (who’s she kidding? Shirazu married a <em> Hibari). </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The long hallway opens up to a wide training room, the floor gleaming with varnish amongst the various mats scattered around. At the back of the room, two sliding doors open up into a massive courtyard, ringed by several lush plum trees with budding fruits sprouting among their branches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana whistles in appreciation when she steps in. "This is <em> nice," </em> she says in admiration. "We're sparring in here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Kyouga replies. "Do try not to throw me into any of the screens. They are expensive and very rare."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana grins wickedly. “Guess you’ll just have to dodge better,” she taunts. Kyouga glares at her, barely keeping himself from grinding his teeth. The aggravating woman titters behind a raised hand as she brings her son over to an empty corner with a small mat and two chairs. She pats him on the head when he plops down in the center of the mat and chatters at her happily. “Yes, Tsu-kun, Mama is going to exercise right now. Be good for Kyou-kun and your Shira-oba, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bounces up and down, beaming. What a good boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirazu and Kyouya seat themselves in the two chairs, both angled towards the room so that they can watch the spar. Shirazu moves to pick Tsuna up so that he can sit in her lap for the duration of the mock-fight, but the little one leans back and crawls over to Kyouya instead. The three year-old starts when Tsuna tugs on the hem of his pants and looks cutely up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouya looks uncertainly at his mother, then back at the baby at his feet. “What do you want, small animal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsuna holds his arms in the air, the universal sign for ‘up.’ Shirazu and Nana both smile at the sight. “He wants you to hold him, Kyouya,” the Hibari matriarch says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that the three year-old has no idea what to do. He leans over and stares into Tsuna’s big, round eyes, uncertain how to proceed with this request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both women laugh. Nana helpfully picks her son up with the ease of much practice and settles him in Kyouya’s lap, facing forward so that he can also watch the spar. Kyouya’s arms automatically come up around the smaller body, hugging him to his chest so that the baby doesn't fall over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana pulls out a camera and quickly snaps a photo. This will definitely be going up on the wall in their house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyouya glares at her for that, but he can't move without letting Tsuna go. The happy baby giggles in his grip and babbles something at him, which makes the older boy almost smile. Nana nearly coos out loud at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick glance over at Kyouga shows that he is getting impatient. Nana lays down on the mat, telling Shirazu to watch her body (the woman raises an eyebrow at the wording, but doesn't ask). It's a simple, if uncomfortable task of removing herself from the gigai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stretches happily, feeling all the cracks and pops in her spine and joints as her soul is finally released from the false body. She feels far more at home in her shihakushou than she does in human clothes, no matter how loose. The steady presence of her zanpakutou by her side is also a welcoming feeling. She’s missed the feeling of having a sword in her hand—a kitchen knife is just not the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are two fake herbivores,” Nana hears Kyouya mutter under his breath to his mother. “The fake herbivore on the floor is just a body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsuna squeals and reaches out towards her with his chubby baby hands. “Mama! Mama!” he chants excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana pats him on the head before making her way over to the center of the room where Kyouga is waiting. "Ready to eat my dust again, Kyouga-chan?" she calls out sweetly, drawing her blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The only one eating here will be you, Nana-san, and you'll be eating my fists," Kyouga promises darkly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my~ I can't wait to see it," the former Eleventh Division Shinigami purrs. Raiya Nanako is itching to get out from under her skin, and by the gods, Nana will let her, if only to let herself feel free again. "Don't hold back on my account."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who said anything about holding back?" Kyouga snipes. "If anything, <em> you </em> should stop holding back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ara, you want me to unseal my zanpakutou?" Nana smiles without a hint of teeth. "I'm afraid that's a privilege that you'll have to earn, <em> Kyouga-chan." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They circle around each other on the mats, gauging every muscle twitch, every deliberate step, every eye movement. Then, on some unspoken signal, they lunge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shower of throwing knives greets Nanako from the side as Kyouga twists to hammer her in the gut with an outstretched leg. Nanako deflects the knives with her zanpakutou while bending out of the way of the kick, and she retaliates with an elbow to the face as Kyouga comes sailing in. The Hibari patriarch redirects her attack past his face, somersaulting out of her range. They pause again, this time on opposite sides of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire exchange had taken a mere three seconds. Kyouya watches with wide, excited eyes, arms loosely holding onto Tsuna. Shirazu asks him to relay the fight back to her, which he does, interspersed with animal metaphors, of course (she’s his mother, she’s well-versed in Kyouya-speak and can easily parse out the most important bits).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana takes the initiative the second time, sliding easily into a shunpo and sweeping her blade horizontally towards Kyouga’s throat. The dark-haired man blocks with one of his knives, stabs at her stomach with the other. She hip-checks him into the wall before the knife can make contact. Kyouga easily uses the wall as a springboard to launch himself back, his knuckles barely grazing past her cheek as she steps away. She jerks a knee up and catches him in the gut, blowing him across the room, but not before he flings another knife at her and shears off several hairs near her right ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former Shinigami grins—he’s certainly gotten better in the two years she’s pretended to be human. Still, that’s not enough to get her to use her Shikai. She was formerly the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division, two years of being human isn’t going to kill <em> decades </em> of battle-honed instincts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spar lasts for roughly an hour, and ends when Nana pins Kyouga to the floor with her zanpakutou to his throat. “Yield,” she commands, covered in minor cuts and bruises, barely winded, while Kyouga has to take great effort not to pant like a dog from the grueling sparring session he had just had to endure. He grunts and grudgingly admits his loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana backs off and lets him up. She walks back over to the spectators. Kyouya is grinning madly at her, his eyes shining with newfound respect, while Tsuna makes grabby hands at her, his face scrunching up in a way that tells her that he’s starting to get hungry. She re-settles herself in the gigai, grimacing at the feeling of being weighed down by an actual body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her credit, Shirazu doesn’t flinch when the ‘corpse’ suddenly sits up. Instead, she stands up and offers her a hand, saying, “Welcome back, Nana. Did you have fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I did, thank you,” Nana replies, a hint of bloodlust escaping when she smiles a tad too wide. She plucks Tsuna off of Kyouya’s lap and holds him close, searching for her bag. She’s feeling a bit peckish herself after that spar and could do with some food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you stay for dinner, Nana?” Shirazu suggests, handing her the little orange backpack she’d brought with her. Kyouga shoots her a horrified look from across the room where he is gingerly attending to his wounds with a first aid kit. Kyouya hops off his chair and looks up at Nana compellingly, all but vibrating in place with pent-up energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fight me, fake herbivore,” he demands, before Shirazu rolls her eyes and tugs him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now, Kyouya. We will be eating first,” she reprimands. He looks at her mulishly and sulks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana beams, fully aware of the way that Kyouga resigns himself to his fate, and says, “I would love to.”<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamamoto Setsuya is in a bind. She’d convinced her husband to let her go on a quick grocery run to replenish some of the supplies they needed for the restaurant. But with her grocery bag in one hand and the other holding onto her two year-old son Takeshi, she has no hands left to defend herself against the trio of would-be muggers who are cornering her and her son in an alleyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, she can always put the bag down and then kick some ass, but that would also mean letting go of Takeshi. Her son is extremely inquisitive by nature, and surprisingly attuned to her moods. If she tries to attack, he will too, even if his body and mind are not quite up to the same speed as his intentions. And that is something she cannot risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hence, her situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of them brandishes a cheap kitchen knife, another arrogantly shows off the brass knuckles over his hands. The third crackles his knuckles as if that'll be enough to intimidate her. These fools are third-rate and normally she wouldn't give them time of the day, but at the moment, she has someone she needs to protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mama?" Takeshi tugs on her hand as they slowly close in on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hush, baby, I'll think of something," she whispers. She's sure that if she can stall long enough, the infamous protector of Namimori will come around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thugs grin and ready themselves to attack and possibly take her son hostage. But they don't get the chance, because someone else flies in and beats them black and blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setsuya blinks in surprise at the brown-haired woman who unleashes an uppercut right into Thug B's chin and sends him crashing headfirst into the alley's brick wall. Thug A shouts in rage, charging with his knife, only to squeal in pain when the woman easily breaks his wrist and steals the knife for herself, wielding it with the practiced ease of one who knows true swordsmanship. Thug C whimpers and turns tail to run, but the woman whirls around and trips him, then lays him out flat with a chop to the back of his neck. Then she throws the knife so that it pins Thug A to the wall, who is now gibbering in terror. The best part of this whole beatdown is that the woman is carrying a baby on her back, a baby who wiggles excitedly as his mom goes to town on the delinquents and claps his hands to the beat of the thugs’ cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setsuya thinks she's found her new best friend. A quick glance down at her son shows that he thinks so too, if the sparkles of awe in his eyes are any indication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the trio of would-be muggers have been suitably punished, the woman straightens up and looks at them. “Are you okay?” she asks in a perfectly sweet voice that is completely at odds with the ferocious beating she just doled out. Setsuya loves her all the more for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re fine, thanks to your timely interference,” Setsuya says, smiling. “I’m Yamamoto Setsuya. I hope you don’t mind if we treat you and your son to dinner in return? I’m sure my son Takeshi would love to have a new friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner? That would be lovely,” the woman replies, smiling back. “My name is Sawada Nana, and this is my son Tsunayoshi. Say hi, Tsu-kun.” She turns so that the baby can look at them, and Setsuya is instantly charmed by this utterly adorable, doe-eyed baby boy with the fluffiest hair she’s ever seen, who happily gurgles something that constitutes as a ‘hello’ at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your son is so <em> cute,” </em> Setsuya coos. She pulls Takeshi forward. “Say hi, Takeshi.” Her son smiles widely and manages a greeting that’s only slightly mangled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawada nods like she gets it, which, being a mother herself, she probably does. “So where will you be taking us for this fabulous dinner?” she hums, turning back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My husband and I operate a sushi restaurant down the street. Anything you want, on the house,” Setsuya replies warmly. “Do you mind if I call you Nana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown-haired woman claps her hands together, her eyes shining. “Oh my, of course you can call me Nana! And treating me to sushi? Even better. Let me just call someone to clean this up and we can get going.” She steps out of the alleyway and looks skyward, cupping one hand close to her mouth, and calls, “Oh, Kyouga-chaaaan—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nimbly dodges to the side as several throwing knives are flung in her direction. Setsuya watches wide-eyed as the current Hibari patriarch lands in front of them not two seconds later, looking ticked off. He quickly assesses the situation, from the whimpering trio of delinquents in various stages of pain, to Setsuya holding her son and grocery bag, to Nana standing on the side, flashing a victory sign. He sighs, “I will take them to the police station.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Kyouga-chan!” Nana chirps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setsuya is so very confused on how Nana knows Hibari Kyouga well enough to be on first-name basis with him, but doesn’t question it. Knowing people with connections is an important part of business, and she and her husband didn’t earn themselves a tranquil life by <em> not </em> networking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hibari takes care of the cleanup, Setsuya steps forward into the light, inclining her head in the direction of TakeSushi, and says, “Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the four of them enter the restaurant, Tsuyoshi looks up from where he's slicing fish behind the counter. Setsuya can see the tension ease out of his shoulders at the sight of her and their son safe and sound. "Sorry, I had a little run in with some trouble on my way back," she apologizes, going up to her husband to kiss his cheek. "This is Sawada Nana and her son Tsunayoshi. She helped me out, so we're going to treat her to our finest sushi as thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, I wouldn't dream of asking for payment," Tsuyoshi tells her. He looks at Nana with a smile and bows his head. "Thank you for helping my wife, Sawada-san. Order whatever you like."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shihakushou (死覇装): lit 'Garment of Dead Souls', the typical black Shinigami uniform</p>
<p>Shunpo (瞬歩): Flash Step, a Shinigami footwork technique</p>
<p>Yamamoto Setsuya (山本切夜): Tsuyoshi's wife and Takeshi's mother</p>
<p>Please leave a comment before you go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>